


Strangers

by ValkyriaRising



Series: Night City Never Sleeps [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, I couldn’t resist, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Someone save me from Cyberpunk hell, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, it can be read as a one-shot, well okay kinda without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaRising/pseuds/ValkyriaRising
Summary: Their minds were connected. Johnny could hear V’s thoughts, so it made sense he could see her dreams, too.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Night City Never Sleeps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a month since Cyberpunk came out and it’s still consuming my entire brain. Realistically, there’s no way Johnny didn’t hear any of V’s dirty thoughts, so this is just pure unadulterated smut based on that concept. 
> 
> Fic title comes from Strangers by Seven Lions. 
> 
> Warnings: wet dreams, V is lonely, mutual masturbation, dirty talk (including the use of the words slut and cunt), indirectly getting each other off?, a touch of angst at the end
> 
> -Valk

She woke up feeling as if her body was on fire. 

V was already panting when she opened her eyes, the remnants of her dream fading as her mind brought her into the realm of consciousness. The apex of the mercenary’s thighs was absolutely soaked and her body was hot—the source of the heat radiating straight from her core. Her skin pulsed from being covered in goosebumps to dripping with sweat and she threw the covers off, sitting up blearily and looking around her apartment for a moment. 

_Fuck—her dream._

She wasn’t sure what part of her brain it had originated in, but bits and pieces of it flashed across her mind, making her bite her bottom lip at the thought of his hands finding their way across her ass and between her legs. It had been so long since someone had touched her in that way and she had been so preoccupied with figuring out their relic predicament that she had neglected her own needs. 

“ _Fuck, V._ ”

Johnny’s voice caught her off guard and she whipped her head around, the sight she was met with making her heart skip a beat. 

The rocker boy was sitting with his legs spread on her couch, one arm resting on the back of the couch, the other resting between his legs. She noted he was practically panting, his chest heaving as his flesh hand massaged the bulge between his thighs. With every push and pull of his hand a slight pang of something between pleasure and desperation tugged at her nerves and made her shiver. 

“Take it you saw all of that,” she murmured, a blush creeping up her neck. 

The brush of her shirt across her nipples as her chest heaved caused a wave of lust to pulse through her and her grip in the sheets tightened. She couldn’t tear her half-lidded gaze away from Johnny, half smiling when he let out a grunt, the feeling that pulsed through her just now making it to him. 

“Hard not to when I’m in your head,” Johnny retorted, but there was no malice in his words. He sounded absolutely destroyed and V was mesmerized; she had never heard him sound so… ruined. “What you wanted all along, huh?” 

Now he sounded like the cocky bastard he usually was. 

“I… uh…” She was at a loss for words, but she was sure he could hear all of the thoughts flying back and forth in her head. Whether he could make heads or tails of them was a different matter. “Fuck, Johnny I…” 

She finally looked away, taking in a shaky breath. 

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, V. I’m flattered, really—always being on your mind, I mean. I know every single little thing that turns you on already anyway.” 

That made her snort and the merc rolled her eyes. Next thing she knew, he was right next to her ear, his nose brushing her hair and his breath somehow hot on her neck. 

“I could work you ten times over—make you cum like no one else has. I know how much of a dirty little slut you are.” 

A strangled noise of surprise left her throat and V turned towards him slightly, side eyeing him for a moment, catching a glimpse of the shit-eating grin he had plastered on his face. After a small beat, she settled on patting the space on the bed across from her. 

“Sit.” A simple instruction—one he followed before she had gotten the full word out of her mouth. Of course, he knew what she was thinking—maybe even before she did.

V made herself comfortable. She moved pillows around so she could sit comfortably against them. Johnny was sitting against the wall opposite her in her little bed alcove, his long legs spread in front of him, boxing her legs in. She leaned back, spreading her thighs and sliding a hand between them. She heard Johnny take in a sharp breath, his gaze following her hand as she traced a finger lightly over her panties, massaging her clit through the cloth. 

V let out a relieved sigh, practically smirking in satisfaction when she saw Johnny’s hips twitch. 

“Can you feel that?” 

“ _Fuuuuuck, yes. Keep doing it._ ” 

She was happy to oblige, another wave of lust rushing straight to her core as she watched him go back to massaging his cock through his pants. Right, those _stupidly_ tight pants that framed his dick so well she often found it difficult to not stare at his bulge. 

“It’s right here. You’re welcome to grind that pretty pussy on it whenever you want. Would love to bury it inside of you even more and stuff you so fucking full.” 

She shuddered as the words left his mouth. She decided to get back at him by pushing her panties aside and dipping two fingers inside of her wet slit. V let her head fall to the side with a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed as she ground her clit into her palm while she fingered herself. She found her g-spot easily, making a ‘come here’ motion, unable to stop the shaky moan that fell from her lips in response.

“God—fuck, V. You look so beautiful,” Johnny murmured as he watched her, biting his lower lip at the sight of her dripping pussy glistening in the twilight. 

That caught V off guard and her eyes shot open; it was a far more genuine expression of awe than she was used to hearing from him and he seemed to detect her surprise. 

“I’m sure you’ve said that to all the women you’ve stuck it to,” she retorted, her tone somewhere between playful and bitter. 

There was no denying it anymore—her dream was evidence enough of how she felt about him. 

“They’re nothing compared to you, princess.” 

Her eyes flickered up to him for a moment, wanting to believe him, but there was still doubt in her heart and she saw Johnny’s brow furrow in frustration. 

“Fucking hell V—I mean it. I know I’ve told a lot of lies in my life, but this sure as hell isn’t one of them.”

V gazed at him for a moment, gasping when pleasure shot through her veins as Johnny finally reached into his pants and grabbed his aching cock. She’d choose to believe him for now, the lust coursing through her veins pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. 

“A-ah fuck, Johnny,” V groaned, watching intently as he pulled his thick cock out and gave it a stroke. 

He _really_ hadn’t been kidding about his impressive cock in the back of Panam’s car a few weeks ago. God she’d give anything for him to absolutely rail her. 

When that thought reached him V saw the rocker boy smirk, a wave of pleasure running down her spine and settling in her core when his grip on his dick tightened. His strokes were slow at first, and V matched the thrusting of her fingers with the movement of his hand. 

Johnny’s metal hand moved to rest on her thigh, the cold metal against her hot skin making her shiver. His grip would surely bruise, but she relished in the feeling. Her dream had left her craving his touch and she was reminded that the feeling of his fingers on her skin was real, and it opened up a whole new world of possibilities. But those were thoughts for later, when she wasn’t panting at the sight of him stroking himself and wasn’t getting off to the thought of the construct in her head watching her masturbate. 

V could feel her core slowly coiling, heat and electricity flashing through her synapses and making her quiver. Johnny was slowly thrusting into his hand, his thumb skillfully spreading precum around his swollen tip. Johnny was practically drooling over watching V stroke her dripping pussy, and V couldn’t stop shivering at the thought of Johnny thrusting balls deep into her all at once, filling her like no one else could. 

“I’d— _ah_ —absolutely ruin you if given the chance, sweetheart,” Johnny groaned in response to her thoughts, his tone dripping with lust. “I know everything that makes you tick. ‘Could press you face down into the bed right now, bury myself in your wet pussy and wrap my arm around your neck while I fuck you senseless. Maybe even tie you to the bed frame and breed that pretty cunt of yours.”

“God—fuck I’d give anything-,” V gasped, a salacious moan falling from her mouth as her pussy clenched around her fingers at the thought. She was so fucking close. 

The perfect little sounds coming from V’s lips made Johnny twitch, the hand working his cock speeding up as he watched V fall apart. 

The higher she got, the higher he got. 

They peaked at the same time—the feeling of their combined orgasms overtaking them both at a breakneck pace. Johnny let out an absolutely filthy moan as he spilled into his hand, wishing he was inside of her instead—the pleasure making him glitch in and out of their shared reality. 

V’s grip on his metal hand tightened as her pussy pulsed around her fingers. Pleasure raced out to her fingertips and down her spine, her back arching and her hips pushing into her hand in response. 

Her vision practically went white and she had to lay there, her chest heaving. She realized once she had recovered somewhat that Johnny had all, but disappeared. She knew he wasn’t far—somewhere in the recesses of her mind, but she felt strangely alone anyway. 

Eventually, the cold air of her room finally reached her and she shivered, the heat finally having faded from inside of her—replaced with bone-chilling exhaustion. It was still early and the sun had yet to peak over the horizon, so V settled on rolling over, pulling the sheets around her and wishing it was Johnny’s arms enveloping her instead.

As she dozed off, however, she felt a strangely familiar weight appear around her and V realized Johnny had fulfilled her wish, curling around her and wrapping an arm around her waist. She was comforted slightly, but in a few weeks time they would be separated—or dead—and the thought made her chest ache. Johnny’s grip around her waist tightened when those thoughts passed through his head, and he pressed a kiss into her dark hair. 

Becoming this close to someone in Night City was dangerous, but the sun was just now peeking over the horizon, bathing the room in a faint orange, and she was curled up safely in bed surrounded by the engram of someone she had grown to trust. 

For now, she would enjoy the feeling of not being alone.


End file.
